


【原创华福】关于信息素释放的礼仪问题（WH，OA文，注意设定）

by makimaki



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Background Case, F/F, Feminist Themes, Gender Issues, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, John Watson is a Saint, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega John, So is Sherlock, Stereotypes, Top John Watson, Written in Chinese, scent issues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makimaki/pseuds/makimaki
Summary: 约翰本打算周末带夏洛克回家见家长，谁知被哈莉抢了先。约翰的Omega母亲似乎对克拉拉并不满意。与此同时，他们接到了一个奇怪的Beta自杀案件。





	【原创华福】关于信息素释放的礼仪问题（WH，OA文，注意设定）

**Author's Note:**

> 作死开新坑，自嗨到底~
> 
> ABO世界观，由Omega占性别优势地位，主导社会。注意： Omega! John× Alpha! Sherlock

约翰·华生的Alpha快到热潮期了。

作为负责任的情人，他提前一周就和夏洛克商议好了解决方案。约翰一方面开始储备食物和干净衣物床单，另一方面也备好了Omega专用的气味抑制剂，让自己的腺体不要一受到发情中的Alpha信息素的刺激就跟着释放信息素。那对可怜的Alpha可没什么帮助。

说到热潮期，对于Omega来说并不是什么大不了的事。顶多内裤里多贴几天吸收垫就完事儿了，他们会散发大量的信息素来吸引Alpha，但交合的欲望其实完全能控制得住，尤其像约翰这种在部队里待过的。他根本就没把这点忍耐当回事。

最近一段时间特别让他烦心的，反倒是哈莉。

当哈莉领着自己的新女友回家的时候，华生太太的表情一时十分复杂。别误会，克拉拉是个非常优秀的Omega，美丽大方又彬彬有礼。问题就在于，克拉拉比哈莉还要矮上一头，胸部平平，看上去挺有脾气似的，但在哈莉身边站着总是显得格外娇小。

这次会面显然气氛有点僵硬。

“哈莉，”约翰后来偷偷把姐姐叫到一边，“下次带你女朋友回来，你就不要穿高跟鞋了。”

“什么，”哈莉脾气冲，听了这话气得发卷都在颤抖，不安且攻击性地释放自己的气味，“关你什么事，我爱穿什么就穿什么。”

约翰退后一步，无奈道：“你没发现妈妈不高兴是因为你俩的身高差吗？她在期待一个高大的Omega。咱们家从外婆到妈妈个子都很高，但基因到我这儿就突变了我有什么办法。虽然她这种想法极端错误且迂腐，但是我希望她能分些心思注意到克拉拉其实是个很好的人。”

哈莉眉头拧成一团，好像根本没听进去：“我是在寻求她的认可吗，约翰？因为身高差就误会人家的内在品质，就算我不穿高跟鞋她又能看出来什么。我自己知道她是什么样的人就行了，用不着妈妈操心。”

Alpha把门砰地摔在约翰身前，让Omega全身抖了几抖。隔壁的父亲嗅到这边硝烟弥漫的味道，出来叹了口气揽住约翰的肩膀：“噢约翰，Alpha就是这么情绪化，别和她一般见识。”

约翰默默地想：“情绪化不是重点，问题是她不讲理。再说，爸你自己也是Alpha啊。”

哈莉和妈妈开始冷战，互相不理对方。只是各自在路过的地方，吃过的食物和用过的毛巾上面留下挑衅和不服的气味，熏得约翰头晕脑胀，终于受够了于是提前收拾行李回贝克街去了。

“你还好吗，今天感觉怎么样？”约翰一进门就大声问道，把自己的衣物都脱下放在盆子里准备清洗。回到家的感觉很好，有一种一切回归正常的安定感。

夏洛克正忙着手头的实验，敷衍了事似的答道：“好。激素水平较稳定，没什么明显的变化。”

“那就好，记得多补充水分，”约翰点点头，生怕自己一身妈妈姐姐的味道引发夏洛克敏感的嫉妒心，更怕引起他身体不适，于是赶紧抱着盆子跑到浴室里去，向他喊道，“感觉有什么变化及时和我说，千万别忘了。”

夏洛克翻了个白眼就当回应了，继续忙自己的事。半晌才疑惑地抬起头，轻微地嗅了嗅空气里的味道，猛不丁打了个喷嚏。

约翰洗完澡，裹着浴袍在他身边坐下，哀嚎叹气：“真希望她们能注意一下关于信息素释放的礼仪问题。你没觉得身体不舒服吧？”

“没有，”夏洛克站起来活动身体，然后把自己向后摔在长沙发上，“所以说，你还没找到机会和你的母亲谈论我们的关系。”

约翰点点头，顿时觉得自己有点没用：“可以这么说。我没想到哈莉会和妈妈吵架。”

夏洛克想了想，又问道：“我必须得提前问一句，你妈妈在期待你要小孩吗？毕竟一个小孩能给整个家庭带来不少补贴和福利，尤其是你回去工作后，在诊所的工资翻倍，福利增加，还能享受更多带薪假。她的社会地位也会上升，如果她想要帮忙照看小孩，她还会得到补助金，这对于她来说应该是一笔难以放弃的经济利益。”

“嘿，夏洛克，我们谈论过这个话题了。”医生赶紧安抚自己情绪不安的Alpha，“即使退一万步讲，假如我们真的会有小孩，那也不是因为什么补助金的缘故。我们是一个家庭，我们所做的决定只需要通知一下我妈妈就好了。”

夏洛克毫不在意地挥挥手：“就这么办吧，现在你要来和我看看这个案子。”

医生疑惑地皱眉，盯着夏洛克面前这堆资料：“这案子怎么了，夏洛克？我能看到的就是一个可怜的Beta跳河自杀，而且尸检结果也表明他身上并没有其他致命伤，没有酗酒，也没有中毒，平日精神状态良好，无精神病史。人际关系极其简单，从来与人为善。只是最近失恋而已，所以除了自杀还有别的可能吗？真稀奇你居然会接这种——平淡的案件。”

约翰对夏洛克的直觉深信不疑，但让他自己来看，他的确看不出什么奇怪的地方。夏洛克合起指尖，嘴角小小地抽动了一下：“他以前不是没有失恋过，为什么偏偏是这一次？人们都说Beta是性格冷淡而理性至极的一类人，那么他为什么会半夜跳河呢。这个案子哪里都很正常，但还是看上去很不对劲。”

“约翰，”夏洛克从沙发上跳起来，“事情要变得有趣了。这次我们的委托人是他的弟弟，一位年轻有为的Alpha。明晚他会前来拜访，到时我们就有事情做了。”侦探一门心思兴奋着，把眼下最重要的事忘得一干二净。

医生无奈地揉了揉膝盖，第十万次提醒道：“夏洛克，你的热潮期。老天，你的味道虽然不重，但人家又不是闻不出来。多少注意一下你的隐私和礼仪问题。”

夏洛克满不在意地摊开手：“还有好几天不是吗，明天我会先洗澡，给室内通风，然后用上一点喷雾遮一下腺体周围。这样总行了吧？”

医生悲哀地发现，自己就是狠不下心拒绝这个可恶的混蛋。


End file.
